Forum:Partnership with ToonTask
:Moved from User talk:Bermuda. I'm one of three administrators for ToonTask.com. If you are unaware of us, we are the second largest ToonTown site on the internet with just over 19,500 members. At one point we ran our own Wiki which was well received and praised by the ToonTown community, but sadly upon updating to the latest version of IPB we have had to remove it. We were using an extension that allowed us to hook it directly to the IPB software and the author of said extension seems to have no desire to ever update it to IPB 3.0+. I looked through our FTP and we still have access to the images, so that could potentially help your project as some of our images may show an older ToonTown. All of our administration is in agreement that we would love to pursue a partnership with ToonTown Wikia. We feel that both of our websites together can help each other succeed and become one, big prosperous community. We have a lot to offer in the way of our forums, chat room, a detailed Toons system that only ToonTask has, and members that are extremely dedicated when given a task. Our first Wiki was completely written by them and we are confident that they will be able to add great information that would benefit your Wiki. At the moment, they are chomping at the bit to get into rebuilding our Wiki, so I am sure they will be more than happy to help you with any projects that your Wiki is working on. We would love to have a more in depth talk with all of your staff about what we could do together and for each other. If you need any contact information for us, I will gladly provide you with it. Thank you for your time, THUNDERMUFFiN 19:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I am all for it. I think a partnership would open up a whole bunch of information and opportunities. But it would also require more work to maintain. Even though it may be difficult at first I am willing to put forth the effort. Theevina • talk 20:15, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, I have an account on ToonTask, here. Theevina • talk 20:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Since our wiki is lacking active editors, I believe a partnership will help improve the wiki and its contents, if your users are willing to help, of course. If you happen to have a discussion at ToonTask and would like us to get involve, don't hesitate to invite us by providing a link. Although, I would have to create an account first. ^^ Also, we'll have to monitor the wiki activity more carefully as they have a strict G-rated policy. I am feeling pretty excited about this. I tried a partnership previously with Toontown Hall but it failed. Theevina • talk 20:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :I created a private forum on our site for discussing anything that would require just the input of just the administrators of the two sites. You should be able to see a forum called just "Wiki Discussion" now. If not, let me know and I'll fix it. I would still love to have input from your members about this. On the subject of G-Ratedness, we do have a strict policy on that, but I browsed around your site before I sent this and it didn't seem to stray that far away from a "G" rating. If you would like, we can create a public post about this on our forums, but I'm almost certain that our members will be completely fine with this happening. This one of the biggest things they wanted back from the "old" ToonTask. THUNDERMUFFiN 20:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) As I'm still fairly new to the website, helping out the "noob" navigate is a pleasure. ^^ And as for Wiki Discussion, it's currently not visible for me, or I may have missed it. I don't see it either. I know forum permissions are sometimes really hard to get right. Theevina • talk 21:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :You guys should be good to go now; I just forgot to set your group up to use a certain permission. I was just reusing our old Wiki permissions but didn't set it up to use the new member group. That's my bad! THUNDERMUFFiN 21:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Likey likey. I will register over on the forum now. Edit: My username is D3xus / TheSora. I'm waiting for the admin (you, THUNDER,) to grant me posting permissions at the moment. :) I am a wiki ninja. http://i1126.photobucket.com/albums/l601/DXTechHelp/ninja.gif ~TheSora AKA Dexus Need a signature? Ask me! 21:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : Just wanted to let you guys know that we finally got back with you all. Sorry for the long delay! : THUNDERMUFFiN 22:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC)